Roses Like You
by Twilight Tulip
Summary: Garnet notices Pearl's struggles at confessing her love for Rose Quartz and encourages her to try. And in the end, Rose Quartz and Pearl both realize how beautiful they are as they admit their true feelings and opinions of themselves. And in truth everyone is beautiful in a way. You just need someone to show that to you.


**Roses Like You…** **  
By Twilight Tulip**

The leader of the Crystal Gems, the fair and benevolent Rose Quartz peacefully sat down by her fountain which overflew with her healing tears. It was...beautiful. Rose bushes surrounded the area, and multiple statues of her stood proudly in the center.

"Rose?"

Rose Quartz turned to see her good friend, Pearl. "Yes, Pearl? Is something the matter?"

Pearl sat by the quartz hesitantly. "I was just wondering...If we make it through this...What will you choose to be after?"

The larger gem thought for a moment. "I believe I would continue to protect the Earth as well as explore its many wonders. I might even try to understand the strange yet interesting ways of humans."

Pearl let out a sigh. The answer was exactly what she had expected. Rose loved the Earth and was willing to do anything to protect it. And that annoyed her. She was so focused on her curiosity for the planet to realize what was going on beside her.

"Of course you would…" Pearl mumbled.

Rose turned to her. "What about you, Pearl? What would you choose to be?" she asked.

The smaller gem paused. She didn't know. Actually in all honesty, all Pearl ever wanted was for Rose to love her like she did. To be stay by her side for the rest of eternity, to fight together, to be together and to love together.

"I-I would be whatever you would like me to be!" Pearl said. It wasn't really a lie, but rather something that Pearls would normally say.

"Pearl…" Rose spoke, placing her hand on the smaller gem's cheek. Pearl blushed in a turquoise color at her touch. It was so warm and so comforting. And her voice….Beautiful.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to be what I want. I want you to be what you want." Rose smiled. "You're not like other Pearls. You're special."

"S-Special?"

"Yes…"

"Rose...may I ask you something?" Pearl spoke up.

The pink gem kept her gentle smile. "Ask me anything you desire, my Pearl."

Blushing, Pearl took a deep breath before asking, "Can we...May we...fuse?"

"What?" Rose asked in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just I've never fused with anyone before and I...thought this would be a good first time."

"I'd love to fuse with you, Pearl." Rose said, as she rose to her bare feet, extending her hand towards the smaller gem who gladly accepted the offer.

Getting on opposite sides, they twirled in grace as they approached each other while dancing. When close enough, Rose took Pearl by the waist and twirled her around, happily. They both laugh and giggled joyfully until they their bodies glowed and they phased into each other to reveal a tall figure.

The figure's hair was apricot with strand of pink, with two pairs of eyes and white clothing. Rainbow Quartz as they called her, gracefully and elegantly danced in ballet around the fountain.

It lasted a while until they separated, much to Pearl's dismay. She just felt so strong as Rainbow Quartz, as if all of her flaws were mended by Rose's perfection.

"Well, are you two done?"

Rose and Pearl turned to see Garnet smiling at them. They smiled in return. "Yes, we were just having some fun. Don't mind us."

"I don't." Garnet replied. "In fact, I really like it when gems fuse, as you probably know."

"Yes, we do, Garnet." Pearl chuckled.

Garnet turned to Pearl. "By the way, I was hoping if we could have some alone time?"

Pearl looked up to Rose, as if asking permission. The leader nodded in response.

"Of course!" Pearl turned to Garnet with a smile as the fusion wrapped her arm around her shoulders, leading away.

* * *

"So, why did you want to talk, Garnet? Is something the matter?"

Garnet's expression suddenly turned serious. "How long have you been holding these feelings in?"

Pearl looked away. "Fifteen hundred years."

"You know you'll have to tell her someday."

"Yes, I know." Pearl said. "But I still love her. How can I tell her?"

Garnet gave a comforting smile and removed her shades to reveal three beautiful eyes. "Rose cares about you. But you'll never know if she feels the same unless you tell her first."

"What if she doesn't feel the same…? Besides, who could love me? I'm just a Pearl."

"I don't think that's what Rose sees in you. And there's only one way to know." Garnet winked. "Take my word for it."

Pearl looked into Garnet's eyes and smiled proudly. "You're right. I suppose it is the only option. Thank you, Garnet." she hugged the fusion as she returned the hug.

"Anything." Garnet said as Pearl released herself from the embrace and raced off to find Rose.

* * *

As soon as Pearl had left, Garnet giggled to herself as she glowed in a bright light to reveal two smaller individual gems. Ruby and Sapphire smiled at each other as they continued to giggle cheekily.

But then a muscular gem with rainbow colored hair walked up to the snickering couple. "Well, well," she exclaimed. "What are you two lovebirds giggling about?"

"Bismuth!" Sapphire said in surprise. "Oh, we were just…"

Ruby stopped her. "Just a personal thing, heehee…"

Bismuth rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not one to intervene with personal affairs. So, have you seen Rose anywhere? I've just finished her new sword and I'm telling you, it is going lead the Crystal Gems to victory in a matter of seconds!" she exclaimed, proudly.

"Ah, she's by the fountain, but you might not want to go over there just yet." Ruby winked, causing Sapphire to giggle at her cuteness.

"Oh? And why is that?" Bismuth teased.

Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other. "Are you aware of Pearl's feelings for Rose?"

"Oh please," Bismuth rolled her eyes. "Who doesn't? Most of us are actually surprised that Rose hasn't noticed yet. Rather disappointing, if I do say so myself."

Sapphire straightened out her dress carefully. "Yes, about that. We encouraged Pearl to…"

"We told her to come clean!" Ruby cut in.

Bismuth blinked stupidly a few times before laughing loudly as she picked the two gems in her arms and hopped around, happily. "Really? Are you serious? I didn't think that Pearl would ever dare! You sure told her!"

"Hehe, yes…" Sapphire said in a breaking voice. "Bismuth, you're crushing us…"

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I tend to forget the power of these things, heh!" Bismuth grinned, sheepishly. "Anyway, did you two want to see the sword? I guarantee that you will be impressed!"

"Oh! Of course! Why not?" Sapphire said, as the two gems waited in anticipation.

Bismuth's gem began to glow and an orb of light appeared with morphed into a large blade with pink steel, a red hilt with vines decorating it. Certainly a weapon fitted for a leader.

Ruby and sapphire gasped in awe at the magnificent weapon. "Bismuth! It's-"

"Powerful, huh? I am proud to declare that this just might be my best work yet!"

Ruby smiled. "I'm sure Rose will love it, next to the surprise Pearl's giving her." she reminded, looking towards the direction Pearl had headed off to.

* * *

Pearl returned to the fountain and thankfully, Rose was still there, dipping her bare feet into the water. She was so beautiful in the sunset light. Her pink hair ringlets blew gently in the wind without losing their shape. Pearl blushed deeply before hesitantly walking forward.

"Oh Pearl, you're back! I didn't think you'd return so soon. What did Garnet want?" Rose asked, with her usual gentle smile.

Pearl took a deep breath before she took Rose's hand in hers. "Rose," she sighed. "I want to be like you and Garnet. I'm weak compared to you, both physically and mentally. "

"Oh Pearl…"

"I just feel as if I am not to your standard." Pearl leaned on Rose's shoulder. "I-I don't even feel like I am worthy of saying this but...I've already fallen for you. And I don't regret saying that. I just….I love you Rose." Rose gasped in surprise, but stayed silent. "I love you more than anything else in this entire world. In fact, you are my world! I love you Rose, and I can't help it."

"Pearl, I love you too… But if you did, you could have told me." Rose reminded.

"Rose, it's not easy to confess your feelings to someone if you don't know how they feel in return." Pearl sighed.

Rose looked away, "I don't know what you would even see in me, pearl. I've done horrible things."

"No, Rose….you…"

"Don't say that. I shattered a Diamond, Pearl! Pink Diamond, my Diamond! I'm a terrible gem! I wish I could have reasoned with her but she didn't listen! I.." Rose started to sob, healing tears streaming down her face.

Pearl was bewildered. Someone as perfect and flawless as Rose was...crying? She wiped, her lover's tears and lifted her chin. "Don't blame yourself, Rose. You may have done bad things, but you've done more good things. You freed me and gave me a heart...Thank you."

Rose sniffled and smiled. "I owe my thanks to you too, Pearl. I love you."

"And...I love you too…"

"Hey Rose! Pearl!"

Rose and Pearl turned to see Bismuth rushing towards them. "How are you lovebirds doing?" They both blushed at the statement. "Rose, look!" she said, gesturing towards the large pink sword in her hands.

"Bismuth...It's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, excitedly.

"Yes, it's beautiful. Just like you." Pearl smiled, as Rose blushed.

Bismuth let out an impressed whistle. "I didn't know you both were ever going to get together!"

"We certainly did! Now, come along! Let's try this sword in training!"

"Now we're talking!" Bismuth replied in anticipation.

"O-Of course." Pearl smiled as she watched Bismuth and Rose leave. She turned towards the fountain and let out a relieved sigh.

 _Do not worry for your past wrongdoings. For I would never blame you. Because under this beautiful pink paradise you created, there is no such rose as beautiful as you are…._


End file.
